Cracking Coffee
by Kitty.xD
Summary: Rei spends a night as a paramedic in London on a friday night.  I do ramble, bare with me. Just let it be for now haha!    Kai just makes Cracking coffee.  I'll edit it if people want me to, any comment/critism is good to me


Hiya! This is my first story so be nice. I know I ramble on so please just bare with me. I'll get better with time. Anyway I have a passion for the emergency services so I wrote a story about it. If you don't understand anything let me know.

Basically I got Rei & Kai pegged as 21-22 whatever you prefer for either. They ain't getting older or younger though haha! It's in London because I'm English so there. Lol. Anyway on with my rambling Enjoy. [Btw, I don't own anything. No beyblades, no paramedics not diddly.]

Rei was very excited. This evening would be his first night shift with the paramedics in London as part of his course experience. All Rei wanted ever since he was a young boy was to help people and what better way to help people than be a paramedic? He loved the idea of being the first person on the scene of an accident, being the calm voice and the firm one if need be.

Rei applied for the paramedics course 2 years ago and this was his last course experience before being a full paramedic and he had loved every minute.

So approaching the doors of the emergency department he braced himself for the worst a Friday night had to throw at him. He knew most of the people he would be looking after tonight would be the drunk. The people who were enjoying a night out that just happened to turn sour by the end of it. Rei was met by Tobin an older man possibly early fifties who had been Reis mentor for the past 2 years, he was a kind but firm teacher. Tobin knew what to expect having been in the services for over 25 years, with his dark brown hair and blue eyes he didn't look 53 at all to Rei he looked about 10 years younger. Over the years Tobin had developed a lot of muscle on his arms and legs he liked to keep in shape to be the best he could be for his patients and being 6'3" not many people liked to mess with him.

Tobin was closely followed by Kitty, a younger female in her early 20's who was new to the business but very competent. She was also very empathetic which was a trait she tried to ignore the best she could in major situations because anybody who worked in the emergency services could tell you if the paramedic is stressed and panicking the patient[s] will panic more and that is something you don't want. Kitty had dyed blonde hair and blue eyes with much tanned skin, she obviously liked to look after herself Rei thought when he first met her but she was very kind, gentle person that wouldn't hurt a fly.

So as Rei greeted Tobin & Kitty with a quick Hello and how are you? They were quickly paged to a situation; A young male no older than 16 was found unconscious in the streets.  
>'It's only 8pm, please say he hasn't been drinking' Rei thought to himself as they all grabbed their gear and got into their ambulance.<p>

Following the directions to the key the team quickly found the young male. It was obvious that he had been drinking; you could smell the beer as soon as you stepped outside. The males friends were hysterical and acting stupid. Kitty quickly shooed them away warning them that if they didn't let Rei, Tobin and herself do their job they shall be calling the police to move them. The male was waking up but flopping about like a rag doll Rei tried to get his details while Tobin placed him into the recovery position to stop him from choking on his own vomit while he checked the boy for any injuries. Rei could only make out that the boy was called Devon and he had been celebrating his 16th birthday with his friends. After confirming no injuries on Devon the 3 paramedics quickly loaded him into the ambulance and took him to a recently set up clinic in London which looks after intoxicated people leaving the emergency department free for real problems.

Rei found it disappointing when he went in to the clinic and found a lot of people were already there. What made so many people drink so recklessly? It also made him quite sad and angry that these people got in this situation and there were people in the streets suffering with problems that himself, Tobin, Kitty and other paramedics on duty tonight could be dealing with. People also a bit more appreciative too because the amount of abuse being thrown at the clinic staff Rei found a lot of admiration for them. He couldn't do it. After quickly getting Devon settled and filling out all the necessary paper work the best they could for the staff Rei, Kitty and Tobin didn't even have time to walk out the door before another call to them was made about another alcohol related injury. This time it had been 2 girls that had been fighting.

When the ambulance arrived at the scene they found the 2 girls still shouting and swearing at each other one had a split lip while the other just had a few scratches. After a quick patch up and Kitty calming the girls down they made their way to the other calls.  
>During the course of the night Rei, Kitty and Tobin responded to mainly superficial problems that could be solved there and then, only a few needed medical attention. All the other calls were just party goers passed out in the streets or vomiting all over the place.<br>When 3am came it was time for the teams break, they headed back to the hospital and sat in the paramedics staff room eating their lunch/dinner/breakfast whatever you would prefer to call it.

"So Rei, how you finding tonight?" Tobin questioned after a few minutes of silence.  
>"It's okay; I didn't expect so many issues with alcohol. If I'm 100% honest with you guys it actually made me quite angry." Rei replied while sipping on some coffee.<br>"I know what you mean, my first Friday night shift here I felt like crying by the end of it. It was just so sad that these people could let themselves get in that state and the abuse. Oh my god I never heard anything like it. I mean we were only trying to help right?" Kitty said while lying down on a bench with her eyes closed.  
>"I must say it's very different what you do tonight than most other shifts. You know what people are like on a night out. They think they are invincible. I remember very early on in my career a young man was celebrating his stag do. He had so much to drink he thought he was the best thing since sliced bread, nothing could stop him." Tobin said thoughtfully, that night was very painful and realistic to him. It was that night he realised he was mortal and what a realisation that was.<br>"What happened?" Rei and Kitty questioned suddenly interested in the rest of the story but already knowing what was coming.  
>"He started getting cocky in himself. I heard he was running in the road, giving passersby 'jip' is that what you kids call it now? Anyway he got hit by a car. The driver was so stressed that night, we had to call a second ambulance for him because we were afraid he'd do something stupid. He died on the scene; we did everything we could for him. Hell, perhaps more but we couldn't do anything in the end. His injuries were too severe. Lacerations on his face and body, internal bleeding, broken bones." Tobin took a break from his story just to compose himself for the end. "The worst part for me personally would have to be when his fiancée came in later on in the week with a thank you card. She looked so ill herself and she cried the whole time. I felt so awful. One of the receptionist girls took her to the hospital cafeteria for coffee and something to eat; we knew she hadn't eaten in a couple of days. Nobody should have to suffer that kind of heart ache at 23 do you not agree?"<br>Rei and Kitty sat there for a moment soaking in what Tobin had said. Realisation struck them like a ton of bricks. Sure they were helping people but they couldn't help everybody and some people do die in their care. Kitty and Rei had never had to deal with that yet. Maybe they were dreading their first time but their passion for what they do only grew more.

With their break over the paramedics finished their shift dealing with the rest of the drunk public and a couple of attacks. Nothing quite like Tobin's story. 'Thank god' Rei thought to himself. Time quickly flew by and before the trio could even stop for a moment it was 8am and time to retire back to the hospital to swap shifts and return home. They were all obviously tired the night shift staff and most quickly gathered their stuff to go home to their beds. Yet Kitty, Tobin and Rei took their time. "What's the rush?" Tobin said watching everyone leave.  
>"I know, we don't have to work tonight. Thank god." Kitty said leaning on her hand running her finger along her mug of coffee.<br>They were all sat at the table of the staff room just watching the world go by.  
>"Hey Rei?" Kitty asked.<br>"Hmmmm?" Rei was too tired to make a sentence at the moment. He was waiting for 9am so he could get the bus back to his home he shared with Kai.  
>"What do you think about a job here when you finish your course next month?" Kitty asked looking at him with sleepy eyes.<br>"You serious?" Rei said suddenly sitting up. He had been worrying about finding a job after his course with this economy.  
>"Of course" Tobin butted in before Kitty could reply. 'Damn girl, spoilt the surprise' he thought. But he still had one more ace up his sleeve. "Me and Kitty need a 3rd man. We think your perfect for our team. We like you, you like us -"<br>"You do like us don't you?" Kitty butted in before Tobin could finish.  
>"Yeah sure, we all get on good don't we?" Rei said looking at them both.<br>"Well when your course is finished how about we do the paper work and you work with us. By the way Kitty I know you're tired but its rude to interrupt people." Tobin said shooting Kitty a quick look before looking back at Rei.  
>"Yeah, that'd be great. Thank you" Rei said smiling at them both.<br>"Okay well you got our numbers and we got yours so we will ring you after your course. Anyway I hate to rain on this parade –"  
>"Oh shut up Tobin you love to piss on peoples parade" Kitty said jokingly.<br>" I think it's time to go home and Kitty seriously. Stop interrupting me. It's getting on my nerves." Tobin said while laughing a little.  
>"I agree. Give me a lift Tobin." Kitty said looking at him pleadingly.<br>"Fine. Bye Rei. See you soon yeah?" Tobin said with a small wave at Rei  
>"Yeah see ya Rei." Kitty said smiling.<br>"Okay, Bye guys." Rei said as the two left for the car park. 'Time for me to go too as well' he thought to himself. Lifting himself of the chair walked slowly to the bus station. Rei had time to be slow. It's not like he had some place to be, besides bed.

Arriving back at the 2 bedroom bungalow him and Kai shared he opened the door and took off his shoes.  
>"Kai! You home?" Rei shouted to the house.<br>"Kitchen" Kai replied.  
>"Ahhh, Hey. You alright?" Rei said walking into the kitchen and sitting on the counter.<br>"Yeah, are you?" Kai replied making a coffee for himself and Rei. "How was work? Did you enjoy it?"  
>"Yeah, it weren't that bad. A lot of pissheads" Rei laughed to himself at the night himself. "Oh, I had an epiphany so to speak"<br>"You mean an actual epiphany or you just realised that London isn't as great as you think it is?" Kai said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.  
>"NO!" Rei said with mock hurt. "Like an actual epiphany. I realised that I'm only human and that I should live every day like it's my last."<br>"Rei, that's not an epiphany. That's just a realisation." Kai said smiling a little.  
>"Oh shut up, anyway I'm going to go to bed man. Night." Rei said hopping off the counter and giving Kai a look before going upstairs.<br>"Hey! Hang on I made you coffee!" Kai shouted up the stairs.  
>"You drink it! You like coffee!" Rei shouted back.<br>"Hmm I spose you are right" Kai said taking a sip from both coffees. "Shame for you the Rei. Because I make cracking coffee." Kai smiled to himself sitting at the kitchen table with his 2 coffees, he opened up the paper and read what the Saturday morning paper had to offer.


End file.
